


Can you keep it?

by Ebyru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Humor, M/M, Obsession, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a secret crush. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you keep it?

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd but you'll survive.
> 
> Another drabble from my shuffle fic meme on livejournal.  
> comments welcome! <3

Sherlock bounces a ball off the ceiling, well aware that John is trying to sleep. He needs to learn to sleep less, just a little—just 4 hours per night—so Sherlock can have someone to speak to. Well, speak _at_ , when he himself cannot sleep. And perhaps John could eat less. It takes far too much time.

There’s a knock at Sherlock’s front door. He hears the stairs creak where John’s room is upstairs.

“It’s fine. I’ll get it, John.” It’s nearly 5 am. Could only be one person.

“Hello young Holmes,” Moriarty chimes, "been waiting long?"

“I wasn’t waiting,” Sherlock answers flatly. And, under his breath, “you’re _late_.”

“Does John know yet? Is he awake? Shall I tell him?”

“How will that help you in any way? It would only stop these meetings.”

“So? I can find another genius in London—"

 

Moriarty sighs, 

"—you’re right. I won’t tell him.”

 

Sherlock smiles, closing the door behind them.They both hear the _yet_ that Moriarty doesn’t say.


End file.
